Telecommunications signaling platforms, such as signal transfer points, are configured to generate alarms when certain events occur. For example, when a signaling link fails, the interface module within the telecommunications signaling platform that is connected to the link may generate an alarm. Generating, the alarm may include sending a message to an internal operations administration and maintenance (OA&M) module. The OA&M module may send the alarm to an operator interface associated with the signaling platform and to a network operations center.
FIG. 1 illustrates conventional alarm generation. In FIG. 1, a signal transfer point (STP) 100 is connected to service switching point (SSP) 102 and to network operations center (NOC) 104. If one of the signaling links between SSP 102 and STP 100 fails, STP 100 generates an internal alarm. That alarm is forwarded to NOC 104. NOC 104 may generate output, referred to as a trouble ticket, prompting investigation of the cause of the alarm.
In some instances, it may be desirable to suppress alarms. For example, during testing when signaling links are repeatedly taken in and out of service, it may be desirable to inhibit alarms because the cause of the alarm is known and not due to a failure. Conventionally, STP 100 included two command line interface commands for inhibiting alarms. One of these commands was a permanent alarm inhibit. A permanent alarm inhibit permanently inhibited alarms for the device specified by the operator. One problem with permanently inhibited alarms is that the operator is required to remember to remove the permanent alarm inhibit command once the STP is placed in operation. If the operator forgets to remove the permanent alarm inhibit command, real alarms that occur during operation may be suppressed.
Another conventional type of alarm inhibit command is a temporary alarm inhibit command that is removed automatically when an alarm event clears. That is, when an operator specifies a temporary alarm inhibit for a device, the first alarm generated by the device will be inhibited. Once the alarm clears on the device, the alarm inhibit is automatically removed. As a result, the operator is required to manually re-inhibit the temporary alarm. This may be the undesirable during initial testing of signaling links when links are repeatedly taken in and out of service.
Accordingly, in light of these difficulties associated with conventional alarm inhibit commands, there exists a need for improved methods and systems for time-based setting and removal of alarm inhibits.